


Just a little Kiss...

by Ending_To_Begin



Series: A Monster in Paris Drabbles/Stories. [1]
Category: Un monstre à Paris | A Monster in Paris (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Requited Love, Romance, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also called "To be with you.."</p><p>Lucille hears Francoeur speaking the song he wrote... in a very different way from how they sing it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little Kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> Became curious about this movie thanks to Tumblr... and then fell head first into the fandom as soon as I saw it. I ship Lucille and Francoeur so enjoy this little drabble as I attempt to get the rest of my stories in order.
> 
> This is going to be the first in a series of many drabbles, most unrelated. I hope you enjoy and fall in love with these two as much as I have.
> 
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

“To feel unbearable never again…  
Even if I change, deep inside I’ll be the same…  
We have a tendency to be ashamed..  
Let me tell you how to help me break out of these chains…  
Just a little Kiss will do.  
Just a little kiss… From you.”

 

Lucille knew that voice… she knew that song by heart… A song written by her fellow performer and wonderful creature…   
What she did not know was where it was coming from, nor why it was spoken aloud, slowly and with a different feeling from the way the accompanying music made it sound… It sounded broken, scared, longing, and loving all in one. The song had always been beautiful, but spoken like this it was beyond words.

 

“Don't you know, it's enough to believe  
that every glass of water will return to the sea…   
It's very easy and you may not know …  
It's no more complicated than a simple hello…”

 

Turning in her chair, she tried to find the source, to find Francoeur. He wasn’t in the room with her, but she heard him loud and clear.

 

“Francoeur” She called softly, “where are you?”

 

“So my love, *et voila…”

 

The voice got quieter and Lucille realized he had been outside of her door. She jumped up from her seat and rushed over to it as fast as she could, trying to catch him in his little game.  
When she ripped it open, there was no one there… However, the voice led her down the hallway..

 

“So my love, can it be?   
to be.. to be in love”

 

Outside into a quiet night under the full moon…

 

“From one day, two days, three days…  
for everyday”

 

There he was, in his trademark white suit; handmade by Lucille herself and kept most carefully clean by the creature himself.

 

“Just a little kiss will do…  
Just a little kiss, from you”

 

There was something off about the way he stood… Worried, Lucille tried to run forwards. She was, however, stopped in her tracks as he held a hand up. They stood a distance at least fifteen feet apart…

 

“Just a little kiss from you…”

 

…Which he began to close with his face hidden by his large white chapeaux. All four of his concealed arms were raised behind his head for some reason…  
The distance was completely closed between the two figures and he finally lifted his head to her.

 

“Just a little Kiss..”

 

Two of his glove-concealed hands looked to be holding up his mask while the other reached out to gently rest upon the underside of Lucille’s chin.

 

“Francoeur..,” she protested quietly. Her cheeks were flushed a faint rouge as she took a guess to where this was going… But she could not pull away from his presence. His hands were shaking ever so slightly… She went to voice his name again, expressing more of her concern when he carefully lowered the mask from his face.

 

“..Will do.  
Just a little kiss…”

 

Lucille gasped at what she saw, but not out of fear or any form of disgust… he was beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever been before. The man was handsome, with Raven hair slightly tinged blue, a slender, but strong structured face, and the most beautiful, wide yellow-green eyes she had ever seen.

 

“From you.”

 

Lucille’s heart melted as she finally grasped the meaning of his wondrous poem. He had found a way to change… for her. Francoeur, the kind-hearted, loyal, and expressly talented flea, had become human… Just for her.

 

This time, the man before her did not attempt to stop her words, though he seemed so afraid of what she might say…

 

“Francoeur,” she breathed, barely more than a whisper. She reached up with her own hands to place them softly on his adoring, frightened face and began to sing…

 

“Juste un petit baiser, pour vous.  
Un peu de mouvement oh si vrai ...  
Mon cher amour,  
Un petit baiser, juste pour vous “ **

**Author's Note:**

> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~ 
> 
> *And behold…
> 
> ** “Just a little kiss, For you.  
> One little motion oh so true…  
> My dear love,  
> A little kiss, Just for you.”


End file.
